star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Home > Classes > Scout * HD: 1d10 * Defense Bonus: +3 * Starting Credits: 1d6x500 * Class Skills: Acrobatics (Dex), Athletics (Str), Disable Device (Dex), Endurance (Con), Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge Any (Int), Perception (Wis), Persuasion (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), Treat Injury (Wis), Use Computer (Int) * Skill Points Per Level: 6 + Int Modifier Leveling Table Starting Feats * Armor Proficiency (Light) * Armor Proficiency (Medium) * Weapon Proficiency (Advanced) * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Pistols) * Weapon Proficiency (Blaster Rifles) * Weapon Proficiency (Simple) Endeavor Beginning at 1st level, a Scout gains a reservoir of additional energy that grant him a pool of points to use on various abilities. This pool has a number of points equal to the Scouts level + their Constitution modifier (minimum 1). The pool refreshes after a long rest (8 hours). The Scout can spend these points to use the following abilities. * Acute Senses: A Scout can spend a point to reroll a perception or survival skill check, taking the second result even if it’s worse, but before the result of the original roll is known. Using this ability is a swift action. * Camouflage: A Scout can spend a point to gain the ability to hide in their current environment even if they don’t have concealment. Using this ability is part of the Stealth skill, and lasts until the Scout is no longer hidden. If they would like to hide in the environment again, they must use another point in order to gain that camouflage. * Extreme Effort: A scout can spend a point from their Endeavor pool in order to gain a bonus equal to their level on a single strength check or a single acrobatics, athletics, or endurance skill check. This is part of the action it enhances. * Focused Critical: A Scout can spend a point from this pool to confirm a threat instead of rolling to confirm a critical hit. * Scout’s Barrage: A Scout who is taking a full attack action to make multiple attacks can spend a point from their Endeavor Pool in order to make an additional attack this round at their highest attack bonus. Using this ability costs no action, and can be utilized at any time during this turn to gain the additional attack. * Sniper’s Exploit: A Scout can spend a point from their pool to exploit the weakness in an enemy’s armor. On the next attack they make before the end of their next turn, the Scout can ignore 4 points of their target’s Damage Reduction (whether from their armor or another ability). Using this ability is a move action. * Trailblazer: A Scout can spend a point to ignore the effects of difficult terrain for 1 minute (10 rounds). This ability is a swift action. Fast Movement A Scout adds 10-feet to the base land speed when wearing Light or Medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the Scout’s speed because of armor worn or load carried. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to land speed the Scout might acquire from other sources. Quarry A Scout can denote one target within their line of sight as their quarry. Whenever they are following the tracks of their quarry, a Scout can take 10 on his survival skill checks while moving at normal speed, without penalty. In addition, the Scout receives a +2 insight bonus on attack and damage rolls made against his quarry, and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. This bonus increase by an additional +2 for every 4 levels attained in the Scout class thereafter. A Scout can have no more than one quarry at a time. The Scout can dismiss this effect at any time as a free action, but the Scout cannot select a new quarry for 24 hours. If the Scout sees proof that his quarry is dead, he can select a new quarry after waiting 1 hour. Tracking A Scout adds half their class level (minimum +1) on all survival checks made to track. Combat Feat At 1st level, a Scout gains a Combat Feat. They must meet the prerequisites for a feat before they select it. Additionally, they gain a Combat Feat at 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. These feats are in addition to those gained by any character for leveling up. Scout’s Pack Beginning at 2nd level, a Scout has trained in the best ways in order to carry supplies. Add +3 to the amount of Bulk that a Scout can carry. At 6th level, this bonus capacity increases to +6 bulk. At 12th level, this bonus increases to +9. At 18th level, this bonus increases to +12. Uncanny Dodge At 3rd level, a Scout gains the ability to react to danger before their senses would normally allow them to do so. They cannot be caught flat-footed. They still lose their dexterity bonus to Defense if immobilized. A Scout with this ability can still lose their Dexterity bonus to Defense if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against them. If a Scout already has uncanny dodge from a different class, they automatically gain improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. Quick Reflexes At 4th level, a Scout learns to react quickly to danger. The scout adds a +1 bonus to initiative. For every four levels attained in the Scout class thereafter, this bonus to initiative increases by +1 to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Punishing Shot At 6th level, a Scout gains the ability to make a Punishing Shot. A Scout can spend a point from their Endeavor Pool to activate this ability before any attack they make during their turn. If their attack hits, the target of the attack is also sickened for a number of rounds equal to half the scout’s level. If the target of the attack is also the Quarry of the scout, then the number of rounds increases to equal to the scout’s level. Either way, the target is entitled to a fortitude saving throw (DC 10 + ½ scout’s level + dexterity mod) to negate the sickened effect. Creatures that are already sickened that are affected by this ability become nauseated instead. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 8th level and higher, a Scout can no longer be flanked. This ability denies a character with the ability to sneak attack the Scout by flanking them, unless the attacker has at least four more levels in a class or classes that grant them the Improved Uncanny Dodge ability. Master Hunter A Scout of 20th level becomes a master hunter. He can always move at full speed using survival to follow tracks without penalty. He can, as a standard action, make a single attack against his quarry at his full attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target takes damage normally and must make a fortitude saving throw save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + ½ Scout’s level + Scout’s Wisdom modifier. A Scout can choose to instead deal an amount of non-lethal damage equal to the quarry’s current hit points. A successful save negates this damage. A Scout can use this ability once per day against each Quarry he gains that day, but not against the same creature more than once in a 24-hour period.